Who Do you love?
by mamuesbabysis
Summary: 2 people were in love with 1 person. That person selfishly wanted them both. They were once best friends. Can they turn back. Where will things go when the one they love comes back? And just who else will get mixed up into this mess? Please RNR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. All character unless otherwise stated are property of Aoki Takao.

Chapter 1- What Once was and is Lost

There was one day that Rei was walking around the park. Rei was friends with Kai once, but then Tala came into the picture, and broke their friendship. He broke it because Kai and Rei were in love with Tala, and Tala was in love with Rei only. Tala wanted to be a slick person and fuck them both. Kai knew that Tala was with Rei, but didn't say anything to him. So Rei found out that Tala was cheating on him, and found out that Kai knew about their relationship. So then Rei got mad at Kai, and their friendship was over. So Rei was remembering all of those moments. Rei was walking by a hot dog stand and Kai was there.

"What are you doing here you traitor?!" exclaimed Rei.

"What the fuck are you talking about. You mean I can't go to the park and get a damn hot dog?!" exclaimed Kai.

"As a matter a fact, NO!"

"Well I live here too you know. I came out here to get myself a hot dog and walk around the park. I thought that Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. made this world free, did he not, you dumb ass?!" exclaimed Kai.

"Well, I know that we haven't been friends, but do you wanna walk around the park and talk about what happened with Tala and us?" asked Rei.

"Sure, that will be accepted." said Kai.

So during the time Kai and Rei were talking they were saying how much they miss being friends. Rei said that it wasn't right for Kai to do that to him.

"Rei, Tala told me that he really loved you. He just wanted another person to fuck around with."

"So how come you didn't tell me you jackass?! Do you know how much I really loved and cared about Tala?"

"No, not really."

"I wouldn't think so because you don't know how love feels nor how to love someone."

"Well you know what, I didn't accept this conversation for you to start insulting me. And you know what, I loved Tala to. I just didn't want Tala to think that I loved him more then you did. So I kept my mouth shut about my feelings for him."

Kai got tired of Rei insulting him about how he feels, so Kai left and so did Rei. When Rei got home he kept on thinking about what Kai said. Rei was stinky so he took a long bath. He was having flashbacks about the past with Tala and Kai. Rei couldn't take it anymore, so he broke down and started to cry so hard that the neighbors were getting mad.

When Rei got out the shower he went to sleep. When Rei got up he tried to reach Tyson at the Granger's Dojo. Tyson answered his phone and talked to Rei for about 2 hours.

"Hey whats up?" asked Tyson.

"Oh nothing thinking about some problems I've been having lately."

"What kind of problems and with who? Please don't tell me you saw Kai!"

"What are you talking about, no I didn't."

"Rei... Tell me if you did or not."

"Fine fine, I saw him getting a hot dog while I was taking a walk at the park."

"So... What did you guys talk about? TELL ME! TELL ME!"

"OK, I will. Stop whining already, you sound gay."

"I'm not the one WHO actually IS gay!"

"OK ok. Well we were talking about what Kai did with Tala to break my heart."

"Oh ok. So where are you staying?"

"At my apartment."

"You want to go out and eat some lunch or something and talk about your "problems"??"

"OK sure. Meet me at Kenny's."

"Alrighty then. See you there."

A/N: OK people. This is the first time for me to write a story so enjoy, be nice, and review. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Beyblade is property of Aoki Takao.

Chapter 2: Seeing him Again

Tyson and Rei met up at Kenny's for lunch. Rei got dressed, but before he left, he sat down on his bed and thought for a second. He was thinking of when he saw Kai. He wanted to get Kai out of his head forever, but he couldn't. He couldn't because he was in love with him now. He thought about when they were fighting and what Kai said to him about Tala. Rei didn't know that Kai loved him, but it was a chance worth talking to him about that because now he knew how he felt. And now Rei is feeling different about Kai.

"Oh gosh Rei, stop thinking about that bastard. He's making you go crazy with all his nonsense."

So Rei was mad at himself for actually having feelings for Kai. But he couldn't just stay like that, so he thought he should already leave before Tyson starts to whine about how he was late. So when Rei got to Kenny's, Tyson was sitting on a bench waiting for Rei.

"Hey what took you so long. I've been waiting out here for about 30 minutes. You could've at least called."

"OK, sorry I'm late, but can we go inside and eat already, I'm starving."

"OK, lets go. I'm starving too."

Tyson and Rei both were eating and then Rei couldn't hold in all the problems bottled up inside. So he blurted out that he had feelings for Kai.

"OK OK, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I LOVE KAI!"

"WHAT!!"

"You heard me. Please don't make me repeat it."

"OK I heard it but how is it that...you...with...Kai...!"

"I don't know yet, I haven't told him. Before I left my apartment, I knew that there was something wrong. So I sat down, and thought about it. I was remembering what Kai said and then I realized that he can be someone that can love truly."

"Rei are you going crazy? Kai betrayed you when you guys were best friends! What are you stupid? I thought I was the stupid one. Aren't I?"

"Tyson, you still are the stupid one, but its just what he said that made me go crazy. What he said, was something I never heard before. He said it because he meant it. He wanted to make me happy."

"OK OK, You keep on telling me that he said something that he meant from deep inside, but what was it that he said to make you go crazy about him?!"

"Alright, stop whining like a little baby! He said that he loved Tala too. He just didn't want Tala to think that he loved him more then I did. So he kept his mouth shut about his feelings for Tala."

"Wow, that is what he said. I never knew Kai could be that deep."

"Well, he proved that to me yesterday. I couldn't get that statement out of my mind. And I don't think it is going to go away anytime soon."

"So how come you don't tell him how you feel about him?"

"I would tell him, if I can find him. I don't know where he is staying. He told me that he was staying at a house he bought over here, but I don't know where that is. I didn't want to ask him."

"I know I will be nosy for asking this, but how come you didn't ask?"

"Because it would have made him feel like I wanted to do something to him for what he did."

"Oh. So now that we finished this conversation and eating, what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'm going back to my apartment."

"Why don't we go to the movies and watch that movie that just came out?"

"Well, I don't really feel like going to the movies."

"Come on it will take your mind off of the situation. PLEASE!! Come on!"

"Alright alright, I'll go with you, on just one condition."

"What condition is that?"

"You're paying for everything because you invited me."

"Are you just saying that because you're broke?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

So Tyson and Rei went to the movies. When they were buying their snacks, the vendor looked very familiar to Rei. Rei thought that it could've been some old friend, but it wasn't, it was the love of his life, Tala. Rei didn't want Tala to notice it was him, so he hid behind his magazine. When Tala looked up, Tyson was buying the tickets, so Rei had to get the snacks. The magazine fell and Tala recognized Rei instantly.

"You're Rei!"

"No No, what are you talking about. Who is Rei? My name is Rai not Rei."

"No, I know you, stop trying to hide."

"Fine, OK I'm Rei. But I don't want to talk to you, because you are a fuketsu abazure'onna!"

"OK, I know I played you, but it was because you didn't want to do anything with me. And Kai actually wanted to and did."

"But didn't you stop and think that Kai was my best friend? You couldn't stop and think about someone other than yourself?! How could you do that you fucking asshole! I told you that I loved you with all my heart. Didn't that mean anything to you? That you had someone that loved you other than your precious Boris."

"Rei, I knew that you loved me, but you know that I can't live without sex."

"OK, but you didn't have to have sex with my BEST FRIEND!!"

"Hey Tala get to work, you aren't supposed to be arguing with the customers." said Tala's Boss.

"Yes sir. Sorry."

"Can you give me my food now?"

"Yes, here you go."

When Rei got his order, he went to Tyson and then they watched the movie. Rei didn't want to tell Tyson that he was talking to Tala because then Tyson will keep on asking him questions. So Rei thought that he should tell him when they leave.

A/N: OK people please review. And thanks for the appreciation on chapter 1 reviews. I will not be updating soon because I'm grounded so yeah. REVIEWS!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Beyblade at all. I just wanted to write a story because it is fun to write stories!

Chapter 3: The Chat

When Rei and Tyson left the theater, Tyson asked Rei if he wanted to sleep at his house. Rei said that he will, so he can get his situation out of his mind. When they got to Tyson's house, Rei looked like he was worried about something, so Tyson asked what was wrong with him.

"Hey whats wrong?All of a sudden you're looking down and worried about something."

"Oh its nothing."

"Rei, tell me whats going on with you."

"Fine I'll tell you. You're such a whiny baby."

"Don't call me a whiny baby. I might whine, but it is so I can find out what I want to know from you."

"OK then. This is what happened. While you were getting the tickets at the theater, I was getting the snacks. The vendor was Tala Ivanov."

"What, are you sure that was Tala?"

"Yes I'm sure, he told me himself. And then he said that the only reason he was with Kai is because I didn't want to have sex with him. He also said that he couldn't live without it, so he told me that he had to fuck someone else. I asked him why with Kai and not with someone else when he knew we were best friends."

"AND AND WHAT DID HE SAY?!"

"He didn't say anything after that because his boss said that he had to get back to work."

"Oh man, I want to know what comes next."

"OH SHUT UP!"

After Rei told Tyson the story, they went to bed. When Tyson woke up, he went to order breakfast. When he hung up the phone, he heard Rei screaming and went to find out what was wrong with him. When he got to the room, Rei was still sleeping. Tyson thought he was having a really bad nightmare. So he tried to wake him up. Rei didn't wake up until Tyson threw a cup of cold water at his face.

"HEY HEY HEY. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU THROW WATER AT MY FACE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"OH Shut up! You were having a fucking nightmare. I think it had to be about something really scary because you were screaming like you were being raped."

"It was something like that. I had a nightmare that I walked into the room that Tala and Kai were fucking in. And then after that they saw me and told me to fuck with them. I said no but then they grabbed me and they made it feel good. But I just didn't want to be fucked at that time. And especially not by my best friend. It was so scary!"

"Oh god you are sounding like me when I'm scared. Stop it, it doesn't feel right having another me!"

"Oh stop being such a drama queen. That's my job."

"Ha ha ha, that's really funny Rei."

"Well now that I'm awake, now I'm gonna have to cook."

"No you don't. I ordered some breakfast from that restaurant around the corner."

"Wow, you actually ordered food. Yay, now we don't have to leave."

"Wow, are you becoming lazy like I am now?"

"NO, we just continued to go out all the time and never stay home and eat."

"OK OK, go get dressed and come out on the terrace and eat your damn breakfast."

Tyson and Rei ate their delicious breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruits, and orange juice. Mmmm...scrumtouslicious. After they finished eating, they watched the funniest thing they can find on television.

"Ha ha ha ha, that's so funny. We should watch this more often."

"Yeah that's so true."

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't really know. I would like to meet up with Tala and talk to him more. But I don't know where he is staying."

"Well we can ask Kai."

"What do you mean, "ask Kai"?"

"I know where he is staying stupid!"

"I'm not going to talk to him, you are."

"OK I will, and I will ask him if he knows where Tala is staying."

"Alright, but you can't tell him that I'm with you nor that you know I'm here because then he would know that I asked you to ask him."

"Alright alright, stop bossing me around so much, you sound like a mother to me."

Tyson called Kai and Kai answered the phone.

"Hello." said Kai.

"...."

A/N: To be continued next chapter. It is 8:15 and it is April fools day. Review. You guys are lucky I could fit this chapter in today. But no more chapter anytime soon. Remember, I'm grounded. T_T!!! Me crying. LOL! REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. I just love writing stories.

Chapter 4: More Friends

Tyson called Kai, and Kai answered.

"Hello." said Kai.

"... Um, yeah hello." said Tyson.

"Who is speaking?"

"Um, I rather not tell you."

"I recognize that voice. It's Tyson!"

"Wait wait, no it's not!"

"Oh yes it is!"

"Fine fine it is."

"I knew it. What are you doing calling me?"

"Oh nothing, I just had nothing to do and I wanted to ask you if you have seen Rei in anyway?"

"Oh just once at the park a few days ago."

"So what did you do?"

"We sat down and had a conversation about before times when we were friends."

"What do you mean when you were friends?"

"Wow, I thought you would know. He tells you everything."

"Yeah he does, but we haven't spoken in a while."

"I fucked Tala while he was with Rei. Rei found out and we broke up as friends."

"Wow, that's kind of a little wrong for a friend to do."

"I know, but I don't have a lot of time to explain."

"TELL ME WHAT HE SAID! HURRY!!" said Rei desperately.

"Hey did I just hear Rei in the background?" asked Kai.

"Um, No, that was the television. I'm in my house all by myself." said Tyson.

"Hey Tyson, I know we aren't best friends, but if Rei is telling you to do this for him, just tell me because I want Rei to come to me and tell me to my face."

"OK. Rei is here telling me to do this, but it is because he wanted to know where you lived, so that he can go to your house and talk to you in person."

"So why didn't you just tell me that?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, DON'T BLAME IT ON ME. MUAHHH!!"

"Its ok Tyson, stop whining like a baby!"

"I'm not whining, I'm just telling you that it wasn't my fault!"

"Alright, it's OK. So tell Rei to meet me at the park where we met the other day."

"OK. See ya!"

"Bye."

"Rei, Kai said to meet him at the park where you met the other day."

"Great, wonderful, good."

"OK. Promise me that you wont do anything stupid and that you would go back to being friends again."

"Alright I promise."

Rei met Kai at the park near the hot dog stand. When Rei got there Kai was sitting down on a bench. He looked like he was waiting there for hours, but he just waned to make Rei feel bad. He is so cruel. When Rei got to Kai, they started to talk about what happened again from the past. Kai told Rei is was really sorry about 20 times. After the 20th time, Rei accepted the apology. Rei said that he wanted to be friends again because he misses him and because he promised Tyson they would. Kai said he would think about it and call him. Rei went back to Tyson's house and told him what had happened. Tyson was surprised that Kai said that he would actually think about becoming friends again. But that is what happened.

The next day, Rei woke up with the ringing of a phone. Rei answered the phone and it was Kai. Kai said that he accepted to be friends with him again. Kai said to show him that he really is sorry, to meet him at Tory's Restaurant. When Rei hung up the phone, he woke Tyson up with a big shake of the bed. Tyson thought he was being robbed. Then Rei screamed.

"KAI SAID WE ARE FRIENDS! KAI SAID WE ARE FRIENDS!! YAY!"

Tyson was so tired that he went to sleep again. Rei said that he had to wake up and celebrate, just the two of them. So Tyson woke up, got dressed, and they celebrated with a feast for breakfast. They were looking for hilarious thoughts from the past to laugh at. They found a lot of them. When they finished their feast, they roller skated all over Tyson's house. They almost knocked over about 11 vases. They were having so much fun celebrating. Rei said that he never wanted to leave because Tyson was such a great friend. After they celebrated for the morning, Rei had to go meet Kai at Tory's. So he went.

A/N: Sorry guys, I just love cliffhangers. They are so fun to leave off at. It is 5:46 PM. I'm kind of tired of writing write now. Spent a bad time at school today. So hope you enjoyed. Sorry the chapters are so short. But I'm just not used to typing such long things. I'll try the next time. REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. Love to write stories.

Chapter 5: A Friendship in Discord

When Rei got to Tory's, he was so happy that he couldn't resist running, and giving Kai a gigantic hug. Kai was happy that he actually did that, and hugged him back. Kai was so happy that he made a picnic for just the two of them. Rei was so surprised, and a little emotional at the time because of when he celebrated the situation with Tyson. Kai thought that he did something to Rei.

"Hey, what happened? Did I do something? I'm so sorry!" said Kai hurriedly.

"Oh, It's nothing. It's that I never knew you would ever do this for me."

"Well, I'll do this for you because you deserve it from me."

"Oh. Thank you so much. Kai I love you so much!"

Rei couldn't resist Kai, he was just so nice and he looked better then he used to look. So Rei leaned forward and kissed Kai right in the lips. Kai never knew that Rei had such soft lips, that he couldn't back out. So he kissed him back, and liked it. Rei was feeling such a connection between them.

"Hey, what are we doing?"

"Kai, don't back away. I know you like it too."

"Alright, I know I like it, but I don't think we should be doing this. We are best friends."

"Who cares, we can be more than that now."

"What if I don't want to be more than friends?"

"What, you don't want our relationship to go beyond this."

"I do, but I don't think it would be a smart idea."

"How come?" asked Rei kissing Kai on the neck.

"Can you stop and listen!"

"Oh shut up and fuck me!"

"OK fine, but I will regret it."

"No you won't."

Rei and Kai stayed at the park fucking each other on the blanket. They were behind a tree far away from where every one walks around, so no one saw them. It was then that they fell asleep at the park. Rei woke up because his phone was ringing, it was Tyson. Rei and Kai lost track of time. Rei picked up the phone.

"Hey where the fuck are you? I've been calling you since last night!"

"Oh I'm so sorry. Me and Kai got a little out of hand and lost track of time."

"What do you mean when you say "a little out of hand"?"

"I'll tell you when I get to your house."

"Alright."

"Hey whats wrong?" asked Kai.

"Oh nothing, I just hate lying to Tyson."

"Well you don't have to lie to him."

"But what am I going to tell him. I kissed you and then we fucked each other?!"

"Well I guess so yeah."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Just tell him the fucking truth Rei. You don't have to hide anything from him, isn't he your other best friend?"

"OK fine. I'll tell him about what happened."

Rei left and went to Tyson's house. When he got there Tyson was walking around desperate to know what Rei was hiding. Rei told Tyson to sit down and listen to what he had to say. Tyson was surprised at what Rei had told him at that moment. He was so surprised that he didn't move for about 10 minutes, it looked like he died standing sitting up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No, it's that he made me feel really important at that time, there was a picnic just for the two of us, and it was just so romantic."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah why. Are you jealous?!"

"No what, are you stupid. I'm your friend."

"OK. Well yes, he made my world shine at that moment. He was like the one I was always dreaming for. The person that I could come home to upset and they would make me happy in a second."

"Ha ha ha! That is so funny. Oh just stop. Please!"

"Tyson I'm serious about this, I'm not fooling around about this. STOP TAKING THIS AS A FUCKING JOKE!!"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm making you mad!"

"It's alright."

"If you're serious about this relationship with Kai, you can't stay here. I have a life too and I can't keep on opening the door to you in the middle of the night."

"Are you joking?"

"No I'm not. You can't just come into my life and act like I'm your guardian. I told you not to do something stupid yesterday, AND WHAT DID YOU DO? THE STUPIDEST THING ANYONE CAN DO IN THEIR ENTIRE LIFE!!!"

"Fine, I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while."

"I guess so."

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yup, so...goodbye."

Rei left Tyson and went to Kai. Kai and Rei spent every night incredibly, but at the same time Tyson was at his house thinking of something to do in the morning. No one was jumping on his bed, trying to wake him up. He was so sad. Rei didn't know what to do about his friendship with Tyson, but what he did was his decision, and he thought that he made a big mistake.

A/N: He guys, I guess my mom is letting me off punishment. But PLEASE REVIEWS THIS TIME. LOVE YA!!


End file.
